The present invention relates generally to a collapsible cover assembly adaptable for use with a substantially rectangularly-shaped swimming pool. In particular, the present invention is directed to an extendable cover support structure that is intended to overlie and attach to an existing standard pool coping, thereby eliminating the need for any additional base assembly.
While swimming pool cover assemblies are well known in the prior art, known cover assemblies usually require the support structure to be attached to an elaborate frame assembly which must be first postioned about the pool. Furthermore, because known cover support members are fixedly attached to a base frame, they cannot be later moved relative to one another to provide additional support for the cover. Finally, known pool cover support members are generally not slidably extendable to adjust for the weight or water or debris which tends to gather on the pool cover over a period of time.